Layton's Fall
by MurdockianQueen
Summary: Layton takes a bad fall and his friends come to his rescue. Set in an AU where Emmy never left them after Azran Legacy. Rated T for a little blood.


**K, another warning, this fanfiction takes place in an AU where Emmy never left them, which means both Emmy and Flora are in it. Disclamer: I own none of these characters, although sometimes I wish I did. If you like it please R and R!**

* * *

"LUKE-FLORA! NO!" The professor knew it was neither gentlemanly or becoming of him to shout, but he also knew that his two young friends weren't about to knowingly step around the obvious trap they were rapidly approaching. So, Professor Hershel Layton did the first thing that would have made sense to anyone. He lunged forward, grabbed his Number One Apprentice and adopted daughter, and swiftly yanked them back, away from the pile of leaves and twigs on the ground before them. Unfortunately, this action caused Layton himself to be propelled forward, and he tripped onto the mound of foliage, which consequently collapsed beneath him. He felt a sharp pain rip through his leg as he fell. His mind went black when he finally hit the bottom of the large hole he had saved his friends from falling into, his hand still clutching the sculpted rock he had previously been examining.

* * *

"What did you say?!" Emmy finally grabbed the junior Triton's shoulders, forcing him to stop trying to pull her towards the door and look at her.

"We were sightseeing some ruins with the Professor, and now he's stuck in a hole and he might already be dead!" Luke's eyes were beginning to tear up as he was talking. To Emmy, this was frightening news (there weren't many people who wouldn't be frightened upon hearing something like that). But, being Emmy as she was, her look of surprise was soon replaced with grim determination. She knelt down in front of him.

"Luke, you have to stay calm. It's going to be alright. Now where is the Professor?" Luke rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain his gentlemanly stature.

"Follow me." And approximately thirty seconds later Luke and Emmy were on her yellow motorbike, speeding down the road.

* * *

"Oh, Professor..." Flora shifted on the forest floor, tears streaming down her face. She peered down into the hole she was sitting near when she heard a groan. There was the Professor, splayed out at the bottom.

"Ugh..."

"Professor?" Flora perked up, hoping for a response. She watched the Professor's eyes flicker open, and slowly wander up until they met hers. "Professor!" Flora's face became wet with new tears, these ones dripping off with relief. "You're alright!" She stopped herself, "right?"

"I believe so." Came the quiet reply from below. Hershel looked up towards the sun, blinking a few times (from dizziness, of course, for his handy black top hat was blocking the light attempting to shine in his eyes). "Ah." He winced when he realized that he wasn't completely alright, since his lower right calf had a gash in it that was about the length of his forearm, staining his mostly shredded pant leg with a dark red liquid. He slowly turned it towards his face to get a better look, resisting the urge to shout out in agony. This, he realized a moment later, was not only a bad idea because it was exceedingly harrowing, but also because with his leg at this angle, his daughter had a full view of it. He quickly and excruciatingly turned it back, but not before Flora had seen it for a good few seconds.

"Professor! You're hurt!"

"No matter." The Professor brushed it off, "Where's Luke?"

"He went to go get help, and he told me to stay right here and watch you to make sure you didn't die before he got back. Oh, you won't die, will you Professor?"

Layton smiled, although through the pain it looked more like a grimace. He let out a small chuckle. "I may be hurting in a few places, but I'm sure that you and Luke have nothing to fear. I highly doubt that I am going to die. Don't worry." He gave her as reassuring a glance as he could, "Now, how long have I been down here?"

Flora looked a little less frightened as she answered, "You fell down..." She considered the question, "Around 15 minutes ago, and Luke left about five minutes after you fell."

"Good. That means he should be back soon. We've just got to hang tight until then." He slowly shifted, so he was sitting against the bottom wall of the hole. Silence fell, until the Professor broke it, commenting, "I must have scraped my leg on that large branch on the way down." He nodded to a branch that was partially hanging over the edge of the hole, its end sharp and glistening red in the sun.

"What's that?" Flora pointed down into the hole, next to the professor's hand on the ground, where a golden glint had taken her attention away from the branch.

"Hah." The Professor looked down, smiled, picked up the small gold coin that had been hiding there, and held it up for Flora to see. "It appears you've found a hint coin." He tossed it casually up to her, trying not to move his leg or upset his currently aching head. "Good thing there's a puzzle for you to use it on, if you need it, of course."

"What puzzle?" Flora grabbed the hint coin and gazed perplexedly down at her father.

"This one, of course." Layton gestured all around him.

"You want me to figure out how to get you out? How could I do that? I'm not good at puzzles like you and Luke." She looked down into her lap at the small round coin.

"And who told you that? Give it a try." Hershel gave an encouraging smile, nodding up to her.

"Alright." Flora began to study her and her father's surroundings, considering every possibility of success in her mind.

* * *

"We're nearly there!" Luke pointed straight ahead, "Just a little farther!" He ran into the small clearing, Emmy and several firemen with a ladder on his tail. The ambulance, of course, was waiting several meters away, near the Professor's car. "There!" Luke ground to a halt, his face covered with clear astonishment. There was Flora, and the Professor, both sitting on the ground a few meters away from the hole. They looked up, and Flora immediately hopped onto her feet.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! Hurry, come and help the Professor! His leg is hurt, but he says that he'll be alright." The firemen all swarmed Layton at once, picking him up and heading down the path.

"But-! The Professor was stuck in the hole!" Luke glanced back and forth between Flora and the gaping hole, which no longer concealed a tall gentlemanly British man. "How did you get him out?!"

"Oh, I just solved the puzzle." Flora brushed it off, and then looked up at Emmy. "Well, we better follow the Professor. We're gonna have to come back for his car though, I suppose."

Emmy just stood back and smiled. "You're becoming more and more like him every day, you know?" She nodded to Layton, who was being loaded into the ambulance. Flora hid a smile and looked at the ground. "We better be off. We can strap my motorbike onto the Professor's car." Emmy began to walk away, pulling Luke with her. Flora looked back at the hole one last time, and then down to her hand, where she was still clutching a small hint coin that was never needed.

* * *

"Alright, there you go. You're going to have to stay with us for a while, though, to make sure your leg can still function properly. We're going to get you to your room now, if you could move into the wheelchair." The Doctor stood up out of his chair.

"Thank you, Doctor." The Professor nodded in gratitude to the man, and then, with Emmy's help, began shifting into the wheelchair next to the emergency bed.

"Can I push you to your room, Professor?" Luke watched them from his chair at the end of the bed, Flora sitting next to him.

"That would be very gentlemanly of you, Luke. Thank you for offering." Layton smiled as his Apprentice Number One beamed proudly.

The four friends made their way down the hall to the Professors room, number 28.

"You know," Hershel glanced around at his changed surroundings since that morning, "this whole ordeal reminds me of a puzzle."

"Yes. He is definitely functioning properly." Emmy said in mock exasperation, getting a laugh from the three others, and soon breaking into one herself.

* * *

The next morning seemed to be going particularly slow for the Professor, since he had sent Luke and Flora on an errand, and Emmy was out at some meeting she had scheduled a few weeks ago. Layton had not thought to ask Luke or Flora to get him a book, or a puzzle, or-anything but some of his favorite tea, really. So, he was beginning to be extremely bored.

"Excuse me, Professa Layton?" A plump nurse walked in, wrinkle lines covering her face. She was holding a big bouquet of flowers, with a pink envelope sticking out of the top. "Delivery!" She grinned from ear to ear, her eyes becoming little twinkling slits.

"Thank you, miss-ah... I don't believe we've been introduced." Hershel got over his astonishment quickly, however pleasant it may have been.

"'Arris. Judy 'Arris." The old woman's cockney accent became more prominent as she walked toward him, setting the large bunch of flowers on his bedside table.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Harris. Thank you for this pleasant surprise." She nodded her constantly beaming face and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her. The Professor reached over and plucked the pink envelope out of the bouquet, opening it whilst being bombarded by its sickly sweet scent. He began to read it, and was not very surprised to discover it was from Rosetta, one of his many students at Gressenheller. She had a particular fondness for the Professor, one that he didn't enjoy quite as much as she would have liked him to. He skimmed over the letter, reading things like- I hope you're alright!- and- I miss your class SO much, it's my very favorite! And not because of the subject!

The Professor closed the envelope and put it over next to the flowers to keep the stifling smell away from him. He told himself to remember to thank her, as that was the gentlemanly thing to do. And then he went back to being bored. He glanced at the clock, seeing that only a few more minutes had passed from the last time he looked at it. He heard a loud motor from out the window and he quickly began searching for Emmy and her big yellow bike, but it was just a large man on a motorcycle zooming past. So, Hershel readied himself for a very long day.

* * *

"Do you think that the Professor would want to read this?" Flora pulled a book out of the shelf. Luke glanced over at it and then looked back down to the tea packets he was packing up in his satchel.

"He's read that one a lot already."

"Well, maybe that's why it's here. Because he thought it was good enough to read again and again."

Luke walked over to where Flora was standing in Layton's office, scanning all of the books lined on the shelves. He stood back and then his eyes widened, a smile flashing onto his face.

"What?"

"I know what we can do for the Professor!" And soon the two friends were rushing out the door, Luke's satchel held tightly at his chest.

* * *

Emmy sat back in her chair and sighed. "What a waste of an afternoon!" She thought, gazing glumly around at all of the students and teachers, sitting quietly, patiently listening to Mr. Schoopher's dull presentation.

"The old version of this product was rather unadvertised, but with this new one..." the man drawled on as Emmy glanced out the window, wondering why she had signed herself up for this. That's when she saw Luke and Flora hiding behind a large bush just out the window. Luke's eyes met hers, and he made a motion with his hand for her to join them. She sat up and looked around. No one had noticed the two children. Yet.

" _What_?!" She mouthed at them. He mouthed something back, and all Emmy could make out was,

" _Going to... have a... the Professor!_ " Emmy took a moment to decide what to do. Then she smiled, grabbed her things, and rushed out of the room, leaving everyone flustered and confused. Mr. Schoopher called after her,

"Miss Altava?! Where are you going?!"

She didn't answer because she was no longer in the building.

* * *

"Oh, hello again, Miss Harris. What brings you back into my temporary abode?" Hershel pretended not to be as exited as he was to have someone to talk to as the plump nurse walked into his room.

"Jus' stoppin' by to see if you are needin' anyfin' Professa!"

"Oh, no, I'm quite alright, thank you."

"You, sure? Anyfin' at all?" She stared him down with a twinkle in her eye, "We 'ave a few books we could lend ya ta read."

"That would be very nice. I think I'll take you up on that offer, Miss Harris." Layton smiled at the woman, who could clearly see right through his charade.

"Alrigh'y, I'll be back before you can say, 'I'm bored'!"

"Thank you!" The Professor called after her.

* * *

"Barton! Where are you?!" Inspector Chelmey barked from inside his office, fingering through all of the recent case files that were stacked on his desk.

"Sorry sir! Right here sir!" Barton ran into the room, standing at attention and saluting with his hand, which was holding a small white envelope.

"What's that?" Chelmey reached out and snatched the note from his comrade's open hand. He opened it and skimmed over it silently. He then grunted and turned towards Barton. "Get ready to go. It looks like we've been invited to a party."

* * *

Layton's face brightened as his door opened, but quickly tried to hide his disappointment when from behind the door came a tall skinny man in a green jumpsuit holding a toolbox, and neither Luke and Flora with his tea, nor Miss Harris with some books.

"Hello, sir, I'm just here to fix the heater. They've been trying to cool this place, but the heaters are broken so all they've gotten is an even hotter hospital. I won't take but a minute."

"Not a problem at all. Thank you for your service, Mr. Warren." Hershel red the man's name tag, and was about to try starting a conversation when Mr. Warren stood up from his work.

"All done! Pleasure meeting you, sir. I'll leave you to your thoughts now and be on my way." And just like that, he was gone. The Professor just sat and watched him go, wondering where in the blazes Luke and Flora were.

* * *

Dr. Schrader was on the brink of a breakthrough when his maid walked into his study and gave him a small envelope.

"Who is that from?" He anxiously glanced up from his work.

"I don't know exactly, sir, it was a couple a kids, boy and girl. They looked like they was in an 'urry, too, since they left faster than they got 'ere." The maid set the small envelope on his desk, giving a curt nod of respect and walking out of the room. He picked it up and opened it quickly, wanting to get back to his work.

"...Oh my." His eyes slowed down as they moved back and forth across the paper. His worried expression soon disappeared, however, and was replaced with a small smile. He glanced at his now less important work, and stood.

"Miss Marrington, I'm leaving for a bit. I don't know when I'll be back." He called as he put his coat on, tucked the envelope into a pocket, and was quickly out the door.

* * *

"How may more?" Flora stopped running and bent over, panting.

"Just a few!" Luke looked back and stopped as well. "C'mon, Flora, we've got to hurry! The Professor is probably wondering where his tea is!"

"I know. I'm coming!" She stood back up and Luke took her hand, the two of them off running as fast as they could.

* * *

"And not a hair out of place!" Inspector Grosky of the Scotland Yard smoothed his hair up again, having finished the obstacle course behind him for the third time in the last hour. "What's this? Hello, Emmeline!" He puffed his chest out with a salute to the woman on the yellow motorbike that had just screeched to a stop in front of him.

"Hello Inspector," Emmy quickly hopped off of her vehicle, clearly out of breath, "I have something for you!" She pulled a little white envelope out of her pocket and held it out to Grosky.

"Oh? And how is-" Grosky looked up to find Emmy already zooming away on her bike, calling back,

"Hope you can make it!"

* * *

" _I do hope Luke and Flora aren't in any trouble, seeing as they've been gone far too long to just have gotten some tea… and I can't forget about Miss Harris. She's been gone for at least 15 minutes._ " Hershel thought to himself, looking down at his bandaged leg. " _And I've already almost been reduced to talking to myself…_ " He let out a small chuckle, which was cut short by a rustling noise coming from outside his window. His head whipped up. Nothing was there, but for some reason the Professor had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. The silence was interrupted with a knock on his door, and he shook his head glancing outside one last time. "Come in."

The door opened just enough to reveal a wide eyeball that looked suspiciously like Luke's staring at him.

" _Hello_." Layton thought, gazing perplexedly back. Before he had a chance to greet the eye, the door shut again, hiding the eyeball and the person it was attached to. The remnants of a whisper reached his ears and he smiled in realization, nodding and sitting back on his pillow.

"1… 2… 3! SURPRISE!" The door burst wide open, revealing Luke, Flora, and Emmy with mega watt grins on their faces. The Professor's smile widened as he saw how many people (at least 15 or 20) were bustling into the now seemingly minuscule room, among whom was his former, but still beloved professor, Dr. Schrader. As all of the bodies slowly filtered in (Miss Harris being one of them with some books for his bedside table), Hershel commented,

"I need to fall into holes more often!" The room was soon filled with laughter and jovial conversations.

* * *

Layton was having so much fun that he didn't even realize how much time had flown by. Slowly people began to leave, such as Granny Riddleton with her cat, Keats, and Pavel, saying he was off to see Paris (who knows how he had even gotten there in the first place). Hershel even received the gift of a hint coin from Stachenscarfen on his way out to do who knows what. Soon only a few people were left, consisting of inspectors Grosky and Chelmy, with Barton at their side, Dr. Schrader, and Hershel's ever faithful daughter, apprentice, and assistant.

"I'm just really glad to see that you're alright, I was rather worried." Dr. Schrader smiled as Grosky added,

"Yes, it's nice to see you on any occasion, even if it's in a hospital, A, Layton?!" He slapped the Professor on the shoulder, but stopped when Layton seemed distressed. "What?" He whispered in response to the injured man's silence and suspicious glancing around.

"Someone is outside the window." Layton looked towards the window which had been opened since all the people had come inside. Suddenly, the strangest thing zoomed in through the window. It was a small white paper airplane.

"What's that, Professor?!" Luke stepped in front of Flora, because you could never be too sure.

After a graceful flight through the room, the airplane landed softy right on Hershel's lap. He carefully picked it up and unfolded it.

"It appears to be a note." Was all that came out of his mouth, as his eyes scanned the paper. After quickly reading it through, he looked up at the window again, searched for something no one else could see, and then sat back and seemed to relax, smiling slightly.

"Well? What's it say?" Emmy finally piped up, ending the strange silence. The Professor handed the note to Emmy to read for herself.

"Read it aloud, so we can hear." Dr. Schrader piped up.

"It says, 'Just because you're in the hospital doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Layton!' And it's in really scribbly handwriting." She looked back up to the Professor for an explanation.

"I believe that it's a note from my self-proclaimed arch nemesis, Don Paulo."

Inspector Chelmy put his hand to his chin. "If 'e's not going easy on you, then why doesn't 'e attack you now, when you're weak?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be smart of him to waste this opportunity." Flora added.

"That's just it." Hershel looked out the window again.

"Wait- what's this?" Grosky had walked over to the window to get a better look, and had spotted something. He leaned out, and when his top half reappeared, he was carrying a small box. The Professor motioned for it to be brought to him and he gingerly opened it after checking for booby traps. Inside was a green outfit with a small name tag pinned on, under a mask. A small note was tucked into the side of the box, that read:

"PS: I'm always watching you, LAYTON!"

* * *

 **And so ends the fall of Layton.**


End file.
